narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuchiku Ryūsei
Ryūsei Kuchiku (駆逐 流星, Kuchiku Ryūsei) is a shinobi and a missing-nin hails from the region of the West Empire. He is widely known as Shooting Star Dragon (流星龍, Ryūsei Ryū), a person who has strength equal to a dragon and possession of Meteor Release. He was blacklisted as an S-Rank Criminal after he joined Jūnigatsu as the Shichigetsu (July). Appearance Ryūsei is a young man with average height for a common shinobi with jet-black hair that covers his entire forehead. He has a pair of attractive and beautiful ember eyes that give off a lonely and empty feeling to the people who look at the eyes. He is widely known for his charming and charismatic face when smiling but he rarely smile in the public unless it is necessary. His outfit consists of a dark blue shirt within a silver armor that equipped with dual shoulder guards and a black long pants. When he is out of combat, he usually wears a sleeveless white shirt beneath a white vest. Personality Before he was plagued by amnesia, he was a cheerful and timid young teenager. Even though he possessed high talent in combat, he preferred to live peacefully with his family and despised fighting very much. Although he was timid, he had a lot of friends due to his charisma and good nature. As a leader of Ryūsei Village, he had an ideal of staying timid will prevent one from harm but was thrown away after the reality proved him wrong as his village was destroyed because of his own ideology. After his village was destroyed and he himself was inflicted with amnesia, his personality changed slightly. He becomes more aggressive compared to his old self. He would give all he got to protect the world and his companions from harm. If it is necessary, he would even kill someone. Other than that, he becomes more impatient than before. However, he could still control his temper to some certain degree like not attracted by others taunt. Background He was a great and well-known shinobi even before he joined Jūnigatsu due to his mastery on four basic natures and possesses a Kekkei Tōta. Albeit being born with talents that could make him a great leader, he preferred to live peacefully with his family instead of seizing position in the politic. However, the peaceful day he had dreamed for was demolished during the Shinobi World War. His family was utterly massacred and not even children were left alive. When he was almost got himself killed in an outnumbered battle, he was saved by a sudden arrival of great kunoichi, Asuka and Rei. Without hesitation, the duo brought the fainted him back to their base. After he had woke up from a short coma which lasted for two weeks, he found himself suffering an amnesia due to an injury on his head. He could not remember anything, however, he recovered his name from a tiny scratched wooden plank worn by him. Kuchiku Ryūsei became his name since then, though the family name is not correct due to the tiny scratch on the final letter, which is supposed to be Kuchiki instead. Asuka and Rei continued of taking care of him without asking for any returns and this made him to feel guilty and bad. He initially attempted to escape and retaliate against them, but eventually accepted them as having been together for a very long time, they came to have a tender feeling for each other. He viewed them as sisters more than mere saviors and they soon became sworn siblings. During the couple of years after he had recovered from injury, he went to many journey along with his sisters. During one of his sisters' mission, he managed to recover his long forgotten Kekkei Tōta through a serendipity. He slowly attracted to their philosophy and soon decided to become parts of the justice assassins. He joined Jūnigatsu and acquired Shichigetsu, the seventh sacred treasure from the International Criminal Organization and soon gained immense popularity around the world as the strongest destroyer in the world. Story Fan-Fiction Roleplay Abilities Greek Alphabet He is the founder of "Greek Alphabet" Fighting Style, a set of incredible Taijutsu that named upon the Greek Alphabet. This set of technique involved mainly in Taijutsu along with some Ninjutsu, and once was considered as the strongest sets of Taijutsu in his local land. However, after he lost most of his memory, he could only perform a few techniques from the fighting style. Meteor Release As a member of Kuchiki Clan, he possesses the ability to combine Fire, Earth and Wind Natures to use Meteor Release. This bloodline gives him the power to create meteor in various sizes that can be served either as offensive or defensive move. He is currently the only one known to possess this Advance Nature Transformation. Quotes * "Where am I ? ... Who am I ? ... And who are you ?" Stats Trivia *"Ryūsei" (流星) means Meteor, "Kuchiku" (駆逐) means destroyer and "Kuchiki" (朽木) means Rotten Wood. *According to the Yuri Databook: **Ryūsei wishes to fight Guoxing. **Ryūsei's favorite hobby is wood carving. **Ryūsei's favorite dish is buns. Credits *©Art of Ryūsei : Legend Of Heroes *©Kuchiku Ryūsei is written by Bakurayuri Category:Gatsu Category:Jūnigatsu Category:S-Rank Criminal Category:Criminal Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Male